leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Inpursuit/My Dominion Zilean build
is a good champion in Dominion. Since Dominion isn't only about scoring champion kill, balancing a champion's build is crucial to victory. Something kinda surprises me that even though it is Zilean's free2play period, no other players choose him in Dominion except myself. Masteries ;Offense 0 * The first 4 masteries are just joke to Zilean. ;Defense 6 * Some straightforward extra defense because few points remain from utility. ** 3: For 6 extra magic resistance ** 3: For 6 extra armor ;Utility 24 * A good Zilean in PvP usually requires a good distribution of utility masteries. ** : For . I'm afraid the 30-second CDR would be nerfed, quite plentiful. ** 3: If the original spawn time is 20 seconds, it can be reduced to about 18 seconds. Sometime few seconds would allow you to save the nearest capture point to your fountain from being neutralized with . ** 3: Zilean's always running out of mana. ** 4: Combining Zilean's it will be 13% increased exp gain. ** 4: Zilean always needs mana. ** 3: Mana banana. ** 2: prolong the buff duration of speed shrine. ** 3: Movement speed is always important in Dominion. ** : Actually this fits as Zilean's passive than Heightened Learning... Runes * Quintessence: Swiftness*3 for 4.5% bonus movement speed * Glyph: Potency*9 for 8.9 more ability power * Seal: Resilience*9 for 13 bonus armor. Actually I can go for max HP or HP regen. I just feel that m ost other players tend to use physical champions and stack attack damage blindly. * Mark: Insight*9 for 8.5 extra magic penetration. Summoner Spells As hinted above, I set both Dominion-exclusive spells Promote and Garrison. I've given up because reaching the top first, i.e. Windmill, doesn't necessarily grant you that capture point instantly. Also Zilean is more suitable to take mid alone then head upwards for assistance. Garrison is especially good when 1 or 2 enemy champions are coming to neutralize your capture point, and you hide yourself and show up to cast it (the range is surprisingly large) when the capture point is just halfway neutralized. Never ever use Garrison on the enemy capture point, it's meaningless. Even though there're lots of tricky ways to use Promote to surprise your opponents. The best way I have tried for several times is when 1 to 2 enemy champions are chasing you in a lane that your minions have the upper hand, you cast it at your super minion. If they're wise enough they will be struggling between continuing the chase or dealing with the first. If they chase me anyway then I would do a jungle trip towards my allies. Item Build # # # # # # # # # # # # Only the Fiendish Codex to Morello's Evil Tome aren't in the official recommended list because I want maximum CDR to spam Zilean's ult. With Frozen Heart they will hit the 40% CDR cap just right. Ability Order # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Battle In the current popular style, I will ask for mid anyway. When the battle begins I boost the top champion with highest move speed. Once I've finished capturing mid point, cast Promote instantly and travel through the speed shrine to top and assist the 3 tops. But losing the Windmill initially is not death sentence. Just don't rage at the teammates, should that happen. Although it's true to any champion, it is especially important to Zilean that if he's facing more than 2 enemy champions alone coming to capture his defending point: run and give up defending, not even wasting a Garrison on it, Garrison in such situation can barely prolong their channeling. Depending on which champion coming to offense, you may or may not throw in some bomb for harassment, just don't die in vain.